ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Taylor Gorrell
Darcel Hello. YRPOtaku169. In case you haven't noticed, your Darcel page needed to be modified. Do not, I repeat, do NOT use the word "Meklord" as the title of a page, but instead use it for the alternate name. Hybrid Shoot. -Response: I currently have no ideas, but believe me, I'm thinking. The hard part is thinking of a Spell/Trap Card to be used to form the Hybrid. Hey there, Gailson here. Sorry it took so long to answer you. I have my own base frame that I made. If you want I can either's send you a copy or you can give me a pic and card profile and I can make it for you. Templates YRPOtaku here. Just find one, go into edit, copy, and paste into your own, editing it accordingly. I prefer the Sengoku Warlords template myself. Just try different color codes until you get it. I would assume that it's (00FF00), the basic green color code. Well, If You Can't Beat Them... Alright. I have good news, and bad news. Good news is that I have finally consented to changing the names of my cards. Bad news is that I have no idea what I did with the original plans for the "Machine Imperial Fleet" cards, and I am still working on the others! However, seeing as though you are more than willing to help, you work on cards, and I will modify them to what my original vision was as best as I can. Deal? Deal. Hopefully the names I give for the Machin series works out. Does Machin stay as the "Emperor" name in your TCG name since no "Meklord Emperor Machin" exists. Actually, I canceled the "Machin" idea. I totally forgot what I was going to do with them! I will keep what you have already created, but I will modify it. Okay. The hard part here is not their effects. The Machin cards would be like LV Monsters. The hard part would be titles. I originally was going to use standard military ranks for the names, but in our terms, General (which you use for the Drei versions) is our highest rank. That leaves seven slots open for titles. Yeesh. If you have any ideas, feel free to wing 'em at me. Okay, never mind that idea, then. I'll go with what you have. And what are these "Ringworld Meklords?" The "Ringworld Meklords" are the "Machine Imperial Fleet" cards. In what I have created, the Meklords originated from a Ringworld located in a pocket dimension. They have spread virally across the Duel Monsters multiverse, infecting and destroying Ener-D-based civilizations as they go, but the originals have evolved into newer forms capable of flight, making them a sort of subspecies. They still focus on anti-Synchro tactics, but they are also swarmers, with a few Xyz Monsters thrown in. Ah, that makes a lot of sense (even though I think the name "Xyz Monsters" is kind of stupid, Exceed sounds cooler). Do the cards with titles like Knight, Spy, etc. have their own variation of the Meklord name, or are they just plain "Meklord"? Well, we have to put up with the name "Xyz". It's actually kinda cool to me, but to each his own. And no, they are all just Meklords, with the title afterwords. BTW, you need to do better with your correcting. All you're doing is changing the name, while I'm giving the cards a complete overhaul. Yeah, I noticed. ^^' Good thing I caught on (although late). The new lore on Irrational Number K: Mute Dragon was from me. I just forgot to log in. ^^' >_< I was going to do that another time, and that's not the kind of effect I was going to use. Okay... I didn't have a clue at all about that. :/ Sorry. I thought it sounded fitting for a "Mute" Dragon. It's fine. Click on the "Remote Dragons" category to find out what kind of effects I meant. But the effects are sooper dooper tawp seekrit until I release them as part of a set. It said "drastic field manipulation and can quickly make events work in the controller's favor". (or something along those lines) Sapping all monsters of their power can't get much more drastic, and being able to make your own monsters keep their power really works in your favor. Letter Mechs What do you need help with? It's mainly names for the non-Fusion mechs. Effects probably won't be that big of a deal since eight of them are Normal Monsters, the Unions are just stat increasers, and the Fusions have a theme with their effects(VWXYZ was card destruction). Taylor Gorrell 03:36, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, just come up with ideas. Find something that inspires you, and work off of it. The Ringworld Meklords were inspired by the Guardians from Duel Masters. I was wondering where you got those names. Okay, I'll try. You know, the original VWXYZ were most likely inspired by the Zords from Power Rangers and their ability to combine into bigger robots. Why don't you find some sets of Zords and base some Letter Mech sets off of them? Ah... that's a good idea! I know one set I'll need to use for one Letter Mech set since it's comprised of six Mechs rather than five. Factorial Numbers Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 01:39, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Great job! The Factorial Numbers were for a project of mine, and there was going to be one of each Type! So you just screwed that up big time! >_< And exactly HOW was I supposed to know you planned on one of each Type? Don't snap at me because you gave nobody any info. In case you forgot, on this site, pretty much anything can be edited by anyone. Taylor Gorrell 01:18, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, before I start to seem like an ass, I want to say that I'm sorry. Since the Regular Numbers were pretty much an open forum for additions, I thought the Factorials were as well. My bad, I apologize, and I've already changed the Numbers of the other four. Taylor Gorrell 01:26, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 01:39, June 21, 2011 (UTC) No, no. It's my fault. It's just been one of those days again. You're right. It is an open forum, and I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I was wrong, and I was a real jerk. Would you be willing to forgive me? Again? In exchange, I would love for you to help me with some of the Factorial Numbers. Hey, no sweat, man. It's better to forgive than hold a grudge. :) I'll gladly help you out with the Factorials, but I need to know what Types they all are. I can't tell just by the names, and the Number 2 Factorial (I forget the name, but it was Clockwork) seems to clash with Ally of Justice Prosecutor (I saw the Clockworks, and they all appeared to be Machines). Taylor Gorrell 01:45, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Teh List Number 1!: Starquake Dragon - WIND/Dragon/Rank 8 Number 2!: Clockwork Harmonia - WIND/Spellcaster/Rank 5 Number 3!: Deepsea Cerberus - WATER/Fish/Rank 4 Number 4!: Flamvell Molticore - FIRE/Aqua/Rank 3 Number 5!: Neo-Voltanis, Divine Champion of Justice - LIGHT/Fairy/Rank 8 Number 6!: Fabled Polyion - LIGHT/Fiend/Rank 1 Number 7!: X-Saber Brink - EARTH/Warrior/Rank 4 Number 8!: Ally of Justice Prosecutor - DARK/Machine/Rank 4 Number 9!: Juggernaut Spider - FIRE/Insect/Rank 6 Number 10!: Helio, Lightsworn Radiance - LIGHT/Pyro/Rank 4 Number 11!: Koa'ki Meiru Ikkidnie - WATER/Beast/Rank 4 Number 12!: Chrononaut - DARK/Psychic/Rank 7 Number 13!: Horned Digihuman Queade - LIGHT/Beast-Warrior/Rank 3 Number 14!: Naturia Fertilizer - EARTH/Rock/Rank 2 Number 15!: Dragunity Caesar - WIND/Winged Beast/Rank 6 Number 16!: Jurrac Karcharo - FIRE/Dinosaur/Rank 4 Number 17!: Rongomant, Dragon of the Ice Barrier - WATER/Sea Serpent/Rank 7 Number 18!: Prince Simorgh of the Mist Valley - WIND/Thunder/Rank 2 Number 19!: Vampire Mindmistress - DARK/Zombie/Rank 5 Number 20!: Worm Zyx - LIGHT/Reptile/Rank 4 Number X!: Hwytukei, Reality Virus - DARK/Plant/Rank 10 Thank you very much, my friend. Some of the more obscure ones (like Starquake Dragon and Chrononaut) might be tough since I don't know where they originate (I have an idea for Starquake), but the rest should be good. That Number X! will be a doozy, no question about that. Taylor Gorrell 02:11, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 02:27, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I added their Ranks as well. Thanks for that, which means I need to make a change. I had just finished Juggernaut Spider by this time, ehehe. Taylor Gorrell 02:30, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 02:39, June 21, 2011 (UTC) You don't mind if I edit behind you? Also, something I forgot to mention. The Factorial Numbers are rather picky regarding Xyz Materials. Specific Archetype-related combinations are needed. I welcome those kinds of edits. It saves these cards from being sucky. :) I've picked up on that with the new one I just made. Taylor Gorrell 02:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Question. Is Number X!'s name, Hwytukei, an anagram of something, maybe a monster? Taylor Gorrell 03:41, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Answer: It's a pun. Hwy-Tu-Kei. Sound it out and you'll (hopefully) get it. Ohh... now I get it. Very clever. Taylor Gorrell 03:49, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Eh... wanna fill me in on the whole Factorial overhaul? I'm confused here. Taylor Gorrell 00:19, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Arkanes17 Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 05:58, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I may be a bit of a jerk, but I support my friends. -Reply from Arkanes17 I fail to understand why when every card that is made goes against any copyrights fot the card game, you care only about other copyrights. Every once of everything here is copyright infringment for using the card bases. Well, obviously, this site must have an agreement of some sorts with the makers of the game, otherwise these card backs wouldn't be used at all. Taylor Gorrell 16:25, July 24, 2011 (UTC) -Well, OK then. Just needed that cleared up - Would I be able to get around that with a disclaimer that all mentions of bleach stuff is property of Tite Kubo? I've never tried it, but my belief is no. This site is pretty picky, so your best bet would be to just not post them here at all. Sorry, pal. Better safe than banned. And remember to sign your posts on Talk pages with four tildes (~) or the Signature button so we know who's who. Taylor Gorrell 02:39, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Chapters I like your new additions to my Chapter archetype :D Raiburuto - The resident YGO Grammar Nazi 22:14, July 24, 2011 (UTC) No problem, man. Chapters 5-11 might be tough, since I have no idea what effects to use for them aside from the standard ones. Taylor Gorrell 22:15, July 24, 2011 (UTC) How it's done Kind of a tough question for me to answer really. Most of the time, I just post them en masse from a backlog of cards I've already thought of, which are sometimes thought of back-to-back. Other times, I just have a brilliant idea or even a daydream that shows me a card and I pre-write it and post it shortly after. The thing is, I never post a card unless I can visualize it, give it a proper effect, and make sure it doesn't have a crap effect. tl;dr: It just comes to me. --Comet Knight 16:20, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. Maybe I just don't have that gift. I have good concepts for most, if not all, of my cards (such as the Darkfins using face-down Attack Position), but the effects themselves become tricky aside from standard ones. Taylor Gorrell 16:27, July 26, 2011 (UTC)